U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,788 to McGough et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,641 to Joffe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,391 to Joffe, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,690 to Geoffrey disclose wood cap strips, sometimes referred to as rail members, in conjunction with wood base members. Each of these patents discloses structure which accomplishes an adjustment in the distance between the wood cap strip and the wood base member. Each of these patents employ a two piece screw assembly which is pressed together. Other two-piece designs exist and are essentially a screw which passes through the cap strip and threadingly engages a washer which acts as a flange. U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,181 to Geoffrey et al. discloses a one piece screw which resides in a slot in a rail member made of aluminum.
There has long been a need for an adjustable threshold wherein two pieces of wood are adjustably and securely positioned with respect to each other. The one-piece wood rivet of the invention is deformed and securely fastens the wood rivet to the cap strip while permitting rotation of the wood rivet relative to the cap strip. The related art employs two-piece screws which may become separated or loose. Additionally, the fit of the two piece screws sometimes leaves a gap between the flange and the bottom of the cap strip. This gap creates play which results in the cap strip being slightly depressed when a person steps on it. This may, after time, result in permanent deformation of the strip which negates the intended adjustable feature of the cap strip. More importantly, however, the fit of the door relative to the cap strip is compromised.
The one-piece wood rivet of the instant invention is securely deformed into the wood cap strip while capturing the wood cap strip between the flange and the head of the wood rivet. Similarly, the one-piece wood rivet of the instant invention may be deformed into material other than wood. It is envisioned that the rivet of the instant invention may be made from many different materials so that it may be used with substrates of all types. By substrates it is meant wood, plastic or polymeric material and/or metals.